<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love him by skeppysbbh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316462">i love him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh'>skeppysbbh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, No names are mentioned in the fic but it’s pretty obvious who’s talking abt who, Written in 1st Person, lots of adjectives, soft, this is honestly just writing practice for me lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysbbh/pseuds/skeppysbbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>skeppy loves everything about bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after a two week hiatus i’ve returned from the dead to write this little ficlet and then return to the grave lol</p><p>Uh this was writing practice and me learning how to use first person,,, enjoy or whatever </p><p> </p><p>Mandatory disclaimer: do not, under any circumstances, show the CCs or their friends this fic. It will be privated/deleted. If the CCs say that they’re uncomfortable with fics, this will be deleted. Also, if you’re uncomfortable with what I write, keep scrolling. I don’t wanna hear it. </p><p>alright here we go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His touch is electric on my skin; lightning coursing through my veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brush of our hands, the soft slide of our shoulders rubbing up against each other, my thumb idly tracing circles into the space where his palm and wrist meet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers in his hair, nails grazing my scalp and pulling me in as we kiss, and there’s lightning in my soul. I feel him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is like hearing my favorite song over and over, the melody of words and music combined never stopping. Even when he’s angry, his voice rings true and can lighten up my worst days. That’s something that still holds true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whispers, accompanied by the tenderest brush of lips against my ear as he mutters a secret to me. A soft laugh, a puff of warm breath as he replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice makes me shiver. I never want to stop hearing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His taste. On his lips, his skin. He tastes like sea salt and a gentle, unidentifiable sweetness that leaves me wanting more of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something about kissing him that brings me back for more. The way his lips press against mine, our mouths moving in tandem. When he takes the lead, pressing me into the wall, or bed, or couch, and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I never want him to stop kissing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I talk about him so much, my friends are tired. But he’s the one person who knows me for me. Not as my cocky online persona, not as a rich boy, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands. God, his hands. They do things that I never could. So versatile, used for shooting guns and throwing knives, tracing my jawline, riding up my shirt, gentle but insistent. Holding me, pulling me in, making me </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love him. I love him for all he’s worth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when he’s not with me, when he’s just pixels on a screen, I still feel my heart ache for his presence. I love him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I love him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uh yeah </p><p>leave comments if you want, it makes me feel really good</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>